imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meisters of the Dimensions
The first installment of the Meisters of the Dimensions series in the Mystic Cinematic Universe, and the third entry in Phase Three. A fanfic imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D, and the first in the franchise to be specially formatted for IMAX, as well as five 3D frame break effects throughout a few parts of the story. Chapters * 1. Meisters in the Arcade * 2. Wreck-It Ralph * 3. Good Guy, Bad Guy * 4. Game Central (IMAX) (Rikka) * 5. The Party (IMAX + 3D) * 6. The Bar (IMAX) * 7. Hero's Duty (IMAX) * 8. Out of Order * 9. The Medal (IMAX + 3D) * 10. Sugar Rush (IMAX) * 11. The Racers (IMAX) * 12. King Candy * 13. Vanellope Von Schweetz * 14. Atalanta (IMAX) * 15. Nesquik-Sand (3D) * 16. The Car Minigame (IMAX + 3D) * 17. Diet Cola Mountain (IMAX) * 18. Around the Race Track * 19. Dynamite Gal (IMAX) * 20. The Glitch of the System (IMAX) * 21. Abandoned * 22. Cheat Codes (IMAX) * 23. Wrecking and Fixing (3D) * 24. The Final Race (IMAX) * 25. Turbo (IMAX) * 26. Cy-Bugs! (IMAX) * 27. Power of Technology (IMAX) * 28. Ending the Race (IMAX) * 29. A Better Arcade * 30. Bit of Both (IMAX) * Post-Credits 1: Dancing with the Meister * Post-Credits 2: Hello Kitty Cast * Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn * Micah Solusod - Soul Eater * Brittney Karbowski - Black Star * Monica Rial - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa * Caitlyn Glass - Kim Diehl * Jad Saxton - Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre * Alexis Tipton - Anya Hepburn * Bryn Apprill - Tsugumi Harudori * Lindsey Seidel - Meme Tatane * John C. Reilly - Wreck-It-Ralph Others *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope Von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer - Fix-It Felix *Jane Lynch - Sergeant Calhoun *Alan Tudyk - King Candy *Todd Haberkorn - Death the Kid *Cherami Leigh - Patricia Thompson *Jamie Marchi - Elizabeth Thompson *Chuck Huber - Franken Stein *Allegra Clark - Atalanta (Archer of Red) (cameo) Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Rich Moore * Produced by Christopher Spielberg and Clark Spencer * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Phil Johnston and Jennifer Lee * Composed by Henry Jackman and Tyler Bates Soundtrack * I'm Not in Love * Hooked on a Feeling * Come and Get Your Love * Go All the Way * Everybody Wants to Rule the World * Cherry Bomb * Spirit in the Sky * Escape (The Pina Colada Song) * Shut Up and Drive * Fooled Around and Fell in Love * Moonage Daydream * O-O-H Child * Ain't No Mountain High Enough * I Want You Back * When Can I See You Again? Trivia/Plot Points *The third element in the series, Technology, is major plot point in the story. *Some parts of the story will be hilarious. *There are only five 3D effects that are broken through the 2.35 ratio imaginably alongside the IMAX formatted sequences. *The songs featured in the story (similar to Guardians of the Galaxy's soundtrack) collaborate alongside the score of Henry Jackman and Tyler Bates' music in the story. *Atalanta (Archer of Red), the true antagonist of the Mystic Cinematic Universe, makes a short appearance in the story. *Hello Kitty makes a cameo in the second post-credits scene at the end.